


run all the way (into my heart)

by orphan_account



Series: It's Quitting Time, Boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross Country, M/M, Sports, a cat is mentioned?, donghyuck just wants to graduate, nomin was a thing then it wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck just wanted to finish senior year peacefully, snatch his diploma, and never look back. It seems like life is never in his favor, however, and he needs gym credits to graduate.Or, the cross country fic that no one asked for.





	run all the way (into my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just got bored and wanted to fill up the nohyuck tag. I'm sorry if this bad; I haven't proof read so this may just be word vomit. My apologies.
> 
> some words you may need to know:  
> AP: advanced placement  
> PR: personal record

“What do you mean I can’t graduate?” Donghyuck asked the counselor.

 

He smiled. He didn’t look half as apologetic as he should be. “Donghyuck that’s not true. You just need to find a way to fulfill your gym credits.”

 

Donghyuck thought that it was absolutely ridiculously that in order to graduate he needed to take gym. He did dance. Why didn’t that count?

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I can’t add another class to my schedule. How am I going to get my credits?”

 

The counselor leaned forward. “Just participate in two sports this year.”

 

“I’m on the dance team! I don’t have time!”

 

The counselor leaned back. “Do you want a diploma in June?”

 

Donghyuck nodded, defeated.

 

“Find two sports. Have fun.”

 

*

 

Jaemin laughed again, bits of his sandwich flying out of his month. “Karma bitch.”

 

Donghyuck threw his water bottle at his head. “Shut up. You know I need to graduate.”

 

Jisung looked up from the Fornite mission on his phone. “But why cross country? That sport’s brutal.”

 

“Shut up, freshie. I was desperate.”

 

Jisung pouted. “I’m a sophomore.”

 

Jaemin sent Jisung an apologetic glance then turned back towards Donghyuck. “My friend Jeno is on the team. He said he likes it.”

 

Donghyuck snorted. “You mean Jeno Lee, the boy you dated freshman year because he was the only other boy that was out, and then you broke up with him because he tried to shove his tongue down your throat during a safety assembly?”

 

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “You know, being your friend is a choice, not an obligation.”

 

Donghyuck opened his bag of fruit snacks. “Just give me his number. We have practice after school and I need to know what to expect.”

  
  
  


In the middle of AP Physics, Jeno’s phone buzzed in his sweatshirt pocket.

 

**_Unknown_ **

_ hey this is donghyuck lee, i just joined the xc team. will practice be hard today? _

 

Jeno’s mind worked over time trying to remember who Donghyuck Lee was. An image of a cute boy in an oversized sweater entered his mind. He was in his AP Chemistry class the year before, and Jeno never had the guts to ask him out.

 

**_Jeno_ **

_ nah practice should be pretty easy we just had a meet on saturday. if you’re nervous you can just run with me today. _

 

Jeno conveniently left out the part about being team captain and the fastest runner on the team. It wasn’t important. 

 

Jeno laughed softly as another powerpoint slide loaded onto the board. “Good luck, Donghyuck.”

 

*

 

“Jeno, what the fuck? This is hell,” Donghyuck panted out between breaths. They had only been running for a half mile but Donghyuck felt as if he was one inhale of air away from death. Jeno was running way too fast.

 

Jeno giggled. “I probably should’ve mentioned that I’m the fastest runner on the team.”

 

Donghyuck stumbled slightly before recovering and fixing his gaze on the mile marker: the local middle school. “Oh really? Why didn’t you?”

 

Jeno picked up his pace, his strides long. He looked back at Donghyuck. “Maybe I’ve wanted to talk you since AP Chemistry last year!” Jeno yelled back before running ahead.

 

Donghyuck halted completely, drops of sweat landing in his eyes. “Huh?”

  
  


Apparently, after a workout, runners were supposed to stretch and roll out their muscles. Donghyuck thought it was a waste of time; he had dance practice at six and it was already five-thirty. Plus, he was exhausted. 

 

Jeno handed him a roller and sat on the turf of the football field. “You just have sit on the roller and move back and forth. It’s just so your legs don’t get sore later.”

 

Donghyuck chuckled. “That sounds awfully suggestive. Why aren’t you rolling?”

 

“There’s no more and I want the younger runners to roll first.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his thighs out. His legs had never felt this sore and he had done dance for six years. “What a selfless captain.”

 

Jeno blinked, face suddenly serious. “You know, I meant what I said earlier. I’ve wanted to talk to you for like, a year.”

 

Donghyuck lips formed an “o”. He didn’t even bother rolling his calves, he just threw the roller at Jeno. “Thanks for welcoming me to the team. I have dance right now!”

 

He waved goodbye to the coach and walked to the locker room, face red.

 

*

Jeno texted Jaemin the night before the meet on Saturday. Donghyuck had avoided him all week at practice, looking down while he ran, going out of his way not to be near him during stretches, not even accepting the bagels Jeno had bought for the team. Jeno was just a little bit heartbroken. Just a little.

 

**_Jeno_ **

_ hey could you give me some advice _

 

**_my weird ex_ **

_ that depends _

_ is my name in your phone still “my weird ex” _

 

**_Jeno_ **

_ yeah _

_ it’s been like that since you dumped me, leave me alone 14 year old me was heartbroken _

 

**_my weird ex_ **

_ alright I’ll help _

_ is this about hyuck _

_ bc if it is, no he’s not straight, yes he thinks you’re hot, and yes you totally flustered him on monday _

 

**_Jeno_ **

_ ugh jaemin i love you _

  
  
  


The morning of the meet, Jeno didn’t bother buying bagels for the whole team, instead deciding just to buy two for him and Donghyuck. He opened the flap of the tent to see Donghyuck lying on the ground, headphones over his ears.

 

Jeno kicked him, careful not to hurt him with his spikes. He peeled his headphones off. “I got you a bagel. Can you hold mine while I run, they pushed up the varsity race.”

 

Donghyuck nodded before whispering, “Good luck.”

 

Jeno got a PR at the end of his race, and even though the coaches chalked it up to good weather, Jeno liked to think it was because of Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck ran an hour later and Jeno tried to offer as much advice as he could. (“Don’t try to run with the starter pack, it’s like the Hunger Games. Always follow the markers, sprint on the hills, and jog on the turns.”)

 

Donghyuck face still looked gray when he walked to the starting line and Jeno felt more nervous than he did during his own race. 

 

“You got this, Donghyuck!” Jeno yelled before the rest of the varsity runners were yelling it too.

 

Jeno sighed in relief when a little bit of color returned to his face. 

 

After the gun went off, Jeno and the other seniors planned out their places to cheer him on. Half of them decided on the woods, others took some loops, and Jeno volunteered to run from hill to hill. Hills were hell.

 

On the first three hills, Donghyuck smiled softly when Jeno cheered him on. By the fourth and last hill, Donghyuck looked annoyed. And tired.

 

“Hyuck, you’re doing so well! Kick it out!”

 

Donghyuck scowled as he avoided a tree root. “You’re fucking everywhere, go away,” he managed to say. He moved in front of two other runners.

 

“I’ll see you at the finish!” Jeno yelled as Donghyuck ran into the last loop in the woods.

 

Jeno thought it was impressive that Donghyuck finished in twenty-three minutes, an enviable time for a beginner runner.

 

Donghyuck didn’t say anything as he breathed heavily, trying to gain his composure. 

 

“Whoa, you did so well. I’m-” 

 

Jeno was interrupted by something warm hitting his uniform. Something warm and  _ wet. _

 

Jeno looked down to see the bagel he gave Donghyuck regifted all over his singlet.

 

“Holy shit, Jeno, I’m so sorry,” Donghyuck rushed out. His face was no longer gray but red. Very red. 

 

Jeno grimaced. “It’s cool. It happens all the time.”

 

Jeno ignored the laughs of his teammates as he walked back to their tent with the thought that Donghyuck was very luck Jeno liked him. 

 

*

 

Donghyuck decided to skip dance practice after the meet. First of all, he was exhausted. Second of all, he wanted to apologize to Jeno in person.

Donghyuck hadn’t  _ wanted _ to throw up on Jeno, he was aiming at the ground, but once he started he couldn’t stop and… yeah. So, there he was, sat in Jeno’s driveway, trying to gather enough courage to get out of his car.

 

Finally, he got a text from Jaemin telling him to grow up and just apologize so Jeno would kiss him already. Donghyuck grabbed the keys from the ignition and walked up to Jeno’s front door. He rang the bell.

 

Jeno opened the door in a t-shirt and joggers, a cat in his arms. “Oh, hey Donghyuck. What are you doing here?”

 

Donghyuck stumbled over his words, the sight of Jeno holding a cat making his heart warm. “I came to apologize. Again. For puking on you.”

 

Jeno laughed and gently set the cat on the floor. “You’re fine. Like I said, it happens all the time.”

 

Donghyuck ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, but I like you, so it’s way more embarrassing.”

 

Jeno looked at him, a grin spreading on his face. “You like me?”

 

“I thought Jaemin already told you.”

 

Jeno pulled Donghyuck into an abrupt hug. “It’s different if you say it though. Oh my gosh, I’m so happy.”

 

“Jeno?”

 

“Yeah?” Jeno said through a mouthful of Donghyuck’s hair.

 

“My hair is in your mouth and I can not breathe.”

 

*

 

Cross country season ended with Jeno breaking the state record and Donghyuck successfully preventing himself from throwing up at another meet. After the season ended, Donghyuck was roped into basketball by Jisung and once again had to balance dance, school, and sports. And a boyfriend too. Jeno was always first priority, though. Second during exam week. (Don’t tell his college counselor that.)

 

“I can’t believe you’re dating my ex. Ugh, this is so weird,” Jaemin thought aloud as a bee flew around his head. It had begun to warm up so they had decided to eat outside.

 

“And I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were dating the first rank in your class,” Jisung said. Donghyuck gave him a high-five.

 

Jaemin tried to hide a smile. “Whatever. Renjun is a better kisser than him anyway.”

 

Donghyuck pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a few suspicious looking purple marks. Jisung covered his eyes. “I’m not too sure about that.”

 

Jaemin threw a chip at him as Jeno sat down next to Donghyuck. “Stop showing off your hickeys, I worked hard on those, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck laughed as Jisung and Jaemin gagged. 

  
Jisung went back to playing Fortnite. “God, what the  _ fuck _ do they put in the cross country water?” He whispered to himself.


End file.
